No todas las pastillas son medicinas
by melgamonster
Summary: Ran se sentía mal de la gripe y tomó una pastilla que pensó que era para eso. Pero eso ocasionó cambios en su cuerpo, así que aprovechara los efectos secundarios para enfrentar los sentimientos que había empezado a tener hacia su pequeño hermanito pero debido a su edad no los había externado. ¿Ran será correspondida por el pequeño Conan kun?


**NO TODAS LAS PASTILLAS SON MEDICINA**

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Ran estaba en casa del profesor Agase cuando sintió que la molestia de la gripe que traía había empezado a empeorar, así que fue al cajón donde sabía que el anciano guardaba las medicinas pues ha sido el mismo desde que ella tiene uso de razón. Encontró un frasco que en la etiqueta decía pastillas para la gripe, pero a mano y con un plumón permanente tenía otra inscripción que ella no podía leer así que dejó ese frasco en su lugar. En el cajón seguía buscando algún frasco que se le pareciera, pero no había; encontró un pastillero con varias de diferentes colores, pero en ningún lugar decía para que correspondía cada uno. Recordó que recientemente Ai había tenido gripa así que era por eso que no había pastillas para curar eso así que tomó la pastilla de la que menos cantidad había, esa que solo había una y tenía colores brillantes: rojo y blancol.

Conan, Haibara y el profesor que estaban de vuelta de la tienda de conveniencia, justo cuando iban entrando oyeron un grito de pena y de dolor.

—Ran —gritó el niño con notoria preocupación y corrió hacia dentro de la casa, quienes le acompañaban le imitaron, pero no podían igualar con su velocidad.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cocina, lo vieron a él detenido sin capacidad de emitir sonido alguno, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde él lo hacía y descubrieron el porqué, la joven que habían dejado sola momentos atrás ahora era una niña igual que ellos.

—¡Conan kun! —exclamó sonriente la niña cuando lo vio, como si hubiera visto a su gran salvador.

—¿Ran neechan? —No se lo creía, pero ahí estaba la evidencia, era idéntica a cuando tenía esa edad y si eso no le bastaba aun vestía la ropa grande con la que la había visto antes de que se fuera.

—Sí, Conan kun.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Ellos sabían claramente lo que había pasado, pero no entendían como había llegado a ella ese extraño veneno.

—Me sentía mal de la gripa, así que busqué en el cajón donde el profesor Agasa guarda sus medicinas, pero no había ninguna pastilla para eso, vi un pastillero que me recordó al que Ai chan carga y recordé que ella recientemente había tenido gripa y me tomé la pastilla que había menos, de hecho, solo había una. Después de tomármela mi cuerpo empezó a arder y mis músculos a doler. ¿Qué me pasó Conan kun? —Al decir lo último se lanzó a los brazos de su pequeño hermanito, él sólo le correspondió el abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien Ran neechan. —Volteó a ver a la científica encogida y ella se lo confirmó moviendo la cabeza—. Lo mejor será que duermas.

—Iré a buscarte ropa de Ai kun para que te cambies —dijo el dueño de la casa.

—Gracias profesor.

Después de que la nueva niña encogida se quedara dormida empezaron a planear.

—Lo mejor será que tu noviecita se quede en casa, no podemos exponer a otro niño encogido a la sociedad, sería delatarnos.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué tiempo te tardarías en hacer el nuevo antídoto?

—Tienes suerte de que antes que ella se lo tomara ya había sintetizado los componentes del APTX, porque lograste recuperar dos pastillas. Lo tendría listo para dentro de una semana.

—Eso es rápido —dijo impresionado.

—Si, ya tenía un gran avance desde que logramos recuperarlo. Solo que de momento solo podre hacer uno.

—Esta bien, lo que me importa ahora es que ella regrese a su cuerpo original, yo no quiero hacerlo hasta que derrote a la organización.

—Bueno, entonces piensa algo para cubrir su ausencia.

Conan había utilizado el intercambiador de voz para hablarle a su padre que Sonoko la había invitado a quedarse en su casa y a Sonoko le dijo que tenía que ir a resolver un caso con su papá.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Ran de que se quedara en casa del profesor Agasa sin salir a ningún lado. Pero por suerte lo logró ya que él se la pasaba ahí y también se hizo gran amiga de Haibara cuando él no estaba.

La semana había pasado, tenía en su mano el primer antídoto permanente del APTX. Haibara le aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

—Ran neechan debes tomarte esto —dijo Conan exigente mientras le extendía a Ran una pastilla completamente blanca.

—No quiero Conan kun si lo hago me separare de ti y no quiero eso —dijo Ran molesta, ella sabia para qué era eso que su hermanito le estaba dando. Para reafirmar su negación se escondió detrás de la barra del casa del profesor; Conan agradecía que Haibara y Agasa se hayan ido para darles privacidad.

—Pero si lo tomas volverás a tu vida anterior y puede que también vuelvas a ver a Shinichi niichan —murmuró lo último que dijo, él todavía no estaba listo para volver a su cuerpo original, no hasta que haya derrotado a la organización.

—¡Yo ya no amo a Shinichi! —gritó muy fuerte, ese grito hizo que al pequeño detective se le rompiera el corazón.

—¿Ya no lo amas? —preguntó Conan en voz baja mientras apretaba la medicina que anteriormente le estaba ofreciendo— ¡¿Ya no lo amas?! —Ahora gritó él, no podía soportar esto, su razón de pelea, su motivo de su existencia se estaba desvaneciendo frente a él

Ran salió de su escondite para enfrentar al niño después de su grito, pero la imagen que tenía de él le rompió el corazón. Estaba mostrándose tan débil, algo completamente diferente a lo que él era. Se acercó le lentamente para apreciar esa imagen que ahora desprendía el niño. Parecía que su confianza y su seguridad se habían ido. Pero claro que eso fue lo que pasó, la mujer que más ha amado en su vida le ha negado el amor correspondido, ya ni motivos encontraba de luchar o de volver a su cuerpo.

Conan regresó en sí cuando empezó a sentir una mano acariciando la suya.

—Ran... ¿neechan? —A pesar de que ahora tenían la misma edad seguía tratándola con el mismo respeto—. ¿En serio ya no amas a Shinichi niisan? —Le dolía en el alma hacerle esa pregunta a su amada, pero debía hacerlo. Aprovechando su proximidad y ver si miente o no.

—Si, ya no lo amo—. Y la respuesta le rompió aún más el corazón, más al darse cuenta que no estaba mintiendo que en sus ojos se vea una firmeza inquebrantable—. Ya no lo hago porque ahora amo a alguien más.

—¿Amas a alguien más? —preguntó con miedo y a la vez con exigencia, queria saber la persona que le había robado lo que más quería en el mundo—. ¿A quién?

—A ti. —Sin permiso del niño lo jalo de su pajarita roja y le deposito un beso en sus labios, la misma técnica que había utilizado con Shinichi cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, pero esta vez lo haría bien

—Pero, pero... —No sabía que hacer, la persona a la que debía odiar era a él mismo, pero simplemente no entendía, ¿se había enamorado de él dos veces?—. Pero Ran neechan soy sólo un niño, esto no...

—Lo sé por eso quiero quedarme como estoy ahora.

—Pero Ran neechan, tú amabas a Shinichi niichan desde mucho antes. —No debía ser, ella debía querer a su verdadera forma no a un producto de su mentira—. Nosotros tenemos poco tiempo de tratarnos...

—Lo sé, yo al principio me negaba a estos sentimientos. Era mayor que tú no podía enamorarme de ti, nuestro amor es prohibido, o lo era hasta que la vida me dio una oportunidad para tener tu misma edad.

—Pero Ran neechan, ¿no estarás confundiendo tus sentimientos y me quieres porque me parezco a él?

—Conan kun tú eres mejor de lo que Shinichi lo era a esta edad. Además, sé que tú también tienes sentimientos por mí —dijo con voz coqueta, cosa que hizo que al niño se le subieran los colores al rostro e intentó alejarse de ella, pero no se lo permitió.

—Claro que soy mejor de lo que era a esta edad ya que actualmente tengo dieciséis años—pensó de la imagen que tenía Ran de él—. ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo sentimientos hacia ti? —preguntó con miedo, luego de que sus palabras rebotaron en su mente. Sabía que no podía negar que él en su forma de niño había demostrado su amor hacia su "hermana mayor", pero al preguntarle buscaba maneras de negar lo obvio.

Ran se acercó aún más de lo que era posible a él, empezó a recorrer su brazo con la mano, en cierta forma lo hacía para provocar.

—Ayumi chan muchas veces me lo dijo, yo no quería creer que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, por nuestra diferencia de edad. Así que empecé a observarte más, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se revelaba que tus sentimientos hacia mí son genuinos.

No podía negarlos, pero aun asi debia hacerlos. Ran no debía estar enamorada de su pequeño hermano.

—¿En que momento?

—Cuando me proteges, me cuidas, cuando estas al pendiente de mi.

Todo eso era cierto, pero ¿debía contarle la razón de porque hacía todo eso? Ahora que ella tambié experimento lo mismo, ¿podría entenederlo?

—Ran, la verdad es qué… —Todavía dudaba, sabía que contarle era meterla a un mundo de oscuridad, un mundo al que ella no debía entrar—. … La verdad es que tienes razón Ran neechan, si te quiero mucho.

Ran al oír eso se lanzó a sus brazos y daba grandes brincos de felicidad.

—Soy tan feliz Co… —No pudo terminar su oración porque unas grandes ganas de dormir se apoderaron de ella hasta que lograron su cometido.

—Lo siento Ran, pero no te puedo dejar en este estado de niña. Ya en su debido tiempo podrás saber la razón de mi actuar, pero de momento no quiero que te manches de oscuridad

Del mismo modo que a él le hicieron tomar el veneno, le dio el antídoto a su mujer amada. Tal vez se enoje con él, pero su seguridad era más importante.

**FIN**

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20190414**


End file.
